bignatefandomcom-20200213-history
Chad Applewhite
Chad Applewhite is one of Nate's best friends. Chad is a short, chubby kid with red hair and freckles. Chad likes most kinds of food and admits to having a sweet tooth. He is in Nate's Baseball and basketball team, but these are the only sports that he is known to play. In recent years Chad has started to have a much larger role in the comic strip and also in the novels. Chad is a very relaxed kid and gets along with most people except for Marcus and Nolan. Background Physical Appearance Chad is chubby, due to his obsession with food. He is also out of shape, as shown in "Big Nate Lives It Up." He is also described as the shortest kid in his grade. He has the classic red hair and freckles. Personality Chad is short, chubby, and liked by all his classmates. He is respectful and enthusiastic, always supporting his frineds. He likes food a bit too much, always hoping that there is something he can eat, and appearing in the most random of places when food is mentioned. Despite this unique taste, Chad is easy going and kind. He also fears snakes and clowns for obvious reasons. It is unknown why he is intimidated by yoghurt. Biography Big Nate In A Class By Himself Nate, Francis and Teddy sit with him during lunch because their table was stolen by Chester. Nate accidently calls him Todd. Quest to Defeat the Raptors Chad Applewhite is on Nate's fleeceball team. After the Kuddle Kittens claim their victory over all the other teams, Chad suggests they write a story about it, which Nate does. ''In Big Nate On a Roll: In Big Nate On a Roll'', Chad is in the Timber Scout group which Nate is also in. He is also in the "Peter Pan" play as Michael. During this, he accidentally smashes into a wall, nearly destroying the set for good. '' Big Nate Goes For Broke:'' In this book, Chad has a bigger role than usual. He is a member of the cartooning club like Nate, Francis, Teddy, Artur and Dee Dee. He and the cartooning club figure out ways to beat Jefferson Middle School together. He also breaks his tailbone, prompting the doctor to give him a tailbone pillow. When Nolan attempts to steal it, Nate fights him for it and breaks his arm in the process. Trivia Slam Chad makes a minor appearance in this book. He is seen partaking in the Trivia Contest with Nate, Francis, Teddy and Dee Dee. He specializes in questions concerning meals. The Fitness Zone Chad has a major role in this continuation of Big Nate. He is, for the first time, shown to have a crush on Maya, and he appears very often in this book. At one point, Chad is bullied by Marcus Goode, who calls him "superchunk." Big Nate Lives it Up Chad still has a supporting role in this book. Ever since the previous book, he has joined Nate's posse. He once again assist his friends this time to win a scavenger hunt at Ps 38's centennial. Relationships Nate Wright Chad Applewhite is very good friends with Nate Wright. Notably, Chad is in Nate's posse like only Francis Pope, Dee Dee Holloway, and Teddy Ortiz. Nate also helped him get through his crush on fellow student Maya and they seemed to share their negative views on the Fitness Zone, introduced to bolster fitness for children. Tasha Tasha seems to like Chad Applewhite. At one point, they were science partners. Trivia *He has an obession with eating and food. (His last name is also ''Apple''white.) *He was named Brad in 1999. *Chad is a common character in the Big Nate series. *In Big Nate Goes For Broke, he is said to be the smallest kid in school. But now he is no longer the smallest kid in school since Breckenridge Puffington III moved in. (Breckenridge has been shown to be much smaller than Chad) *In Big Nate Goes For Broke, he breaks his tailbone after slipping on ice. *He read a book about world records. *He is a member of the cartooning club. *Chad's last name is Applewhite, due to the fact because while Lincoln Peirce was doing information on Nate's baseball team (and Chad is on it), his last name was put on the back of his uniform, so Lincoln Peirce chose Appplewhite because it was old-fashioned like, and innocent, like Chad. (This was taken from the Big Nate website.) *In Big Nate Flips Out, it is revealed he is afraid of snakes, clowns, and yogurt. *It is seen that Chad's mother is very protective of her son. *Chad's doctor's name is Dr. Krensky. *He is on Francis' Factoids. * He has never been mad, except in Big Nate In The Zone when Marcus was teasing him and when Randy Betancourt took his notebook in Big Nate: Strikes Again. * For some reason now his appearance is much larger. Maybe it could be that Nate cared about him more. * He looks like Liam from Big Nate Great Minds Think Alike. He has the same hair style, freckles, and hair color and chubbiness. Gallery HNI 0028.JPG|Chad complimenting Nate's comic. HNI 0026.JPG|Chad bruised his tailbone. Applewhite blog - Copy.jpg HNI 0047.jpg HNI 0044.jpg Chad.png|Chad's bear winter jacket from 12/6/13. Comic strip dated April 12 2015..PNG|Chad in the April 12 2015 Comic Strip|link=Chad Applewhite Chad in April 2012.PNG Chad holding a ice cream cone.PNG Chad runing.PNG|Chad runs. Chad cheering.PNG 20150822 164226.JPG Vimage.jpg .image.jpg Category:Characters Category:Friends of Nate Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:P.S. 38 Students Category:Fat Category:Anime Characters Category:Short Category:Heroes Category:Children Category:Boys Category:Alive Category:Timber Scouts Category:Cute Category:Hungry hungry hippos